


Release

by Nanaea



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bad Accents, F/M, Infidelity maybe?, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Rogue, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Vanilla, sex against a door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Rogue is in need of a little release, and Logan is more than willing to help out a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first leap into the X-universe, and I blame it entirely on Dazzledfirestar & ginevrasm and their wonderful fics. I've always been a Romy (Rogue/Remy) fan, so it's natural that my first foray into X-Men fanfic be Rogue and ... Wolverine? LOL Actually, I hatched two X-bunnies at the same time. One was Rogue/Remy, and the other was this one. Go figure. And, in case you're wondering, the other one is still languishing on my hard drive. Maybe one of these days I'll go feed it and fatten it up a bit.
> 
> Beta'd by the goddess of Marvel knowledge, [Dazzledfirestar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar) *smooches* Any errors that remain are mine.

Rogue sat alone, silently watching the others as they talked and laughed. Even in a room full of friends, she felt alone. If Remy were here, she thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But she knew that wasn't true. It would be even worse.

She longed to know the simple pleasure of touching someone, and being touched, without having to worry about killing them. Looking around the room, her gaze settled on Logan. She knew that his regenerative powers weren't enough to allow for any sort of intimate contact between them, but that didn't stop her from fantasizing about it. After all, fantasies were all she really had. Of course, they only got a girl so far - even with mechanical aid. With a wistful sigh, she let her mind, and her eyes, wander.

She was admiring the bulge in his bicep (she had already admired the bulge in his jeans) when he stretched, making the thick cords of muscle ripple invitingly below the surface of his flesh. "Crap," she muttered under her breath as she looked up to see a cocky smile playing at the corners of Logan's mouth. She could feel the heat of her embarrassment creeping up her neck and threatening to flood into her cheeks.

Logan winked at her, and she bolted like a spooked deer. His deep chuckle followed her out of the room as she fled toward the relative safety of her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "That was stupid, Rogue, real stupid," she said, berating herself. "Ah can't believe ya let him catch ya starin' at him like he was a hunk a'prime rib." She covered her face with a gloved hand and shook her head. "How am Ah eva gonna face him again?"

She was just about to go sit down on her bed, when she was startled by a knock.

Logan's voice came muffled through the heavy oak door. "You alright, Rogue?"

"Ah'm fine, Logan." Rogue sighed. She wasn't fine. She was humiliated, and horny, and Logan was right outside her door.

"I don't buy it."

Rouge turned around and opened the door to look at him. "And why not?" she asked, the sharp edge of annoyance in her voice making it sound like a challenge.

"Because your eyes don't lie."

He reached out to stroke her cheek and she flinched away. The sympathy in his gaze, even tempered as it was by something far more primal, made her want to lash out at him. "Go away, Logan!"

"No."

Rogue glared at him. Then, sensing that he wasn't about to back down, she sighed. "What do ya want?"

"I want what you need," he said taking a step closer to her.

There was no misinterpreting his meaning, but Rogue played the fool regardless. "And what do Ah need, exactly?"

His only answer was a predatory smile as he backed her further into the room. Rogue clung to the door knob as he moved past her, unwilling to close the door. Logan turned to face her. As he reached around her to push the door shut, Rogue found herself pinned by Logan's strong body. "What are ya doin'?" she asked, nearly breathless with desire.

"Helping a friend out," he replied.

Rogue's heart raced with mingled lust and apprehension as his free hand skimmed the curve of her spandex-clad hip and slipped between her thighs. She gasped when he pressed hard against the seam of her pants and began to rub. A tremor of pleasure rippled through her body. "Logan, please," she pleaded, "don't do this."

"You want me," he growled. "I can smell it." His mouth was tantalizingly close to hers as he spoke. "Hell, I can almost taste it."

"It's too dangerous."

"I can handle it."

His steady blue gaze held her captive. His lips brushed against hers, sending an almost electric tingle shooting straight towards her center. Her whole body was trembling with the potential he was steadily building up inside her, longing for release.

"It's okay, Rogue," he whispered against her ear. "Let go."

His quiet reassurance, and his warm breath caressing her ear, pushed her over the edge. She came undone, gasping and shuddering against the door.

Reckless need was warring with her common sense. "Ya have to leave," she panted.

"You don't want that," he said.

"Of course Ah don't!" she yelled. "That's why ya have to go, Logan! This is gonna go too far if ya stay," she warned.

"Then it goes too far." Logan knelt in front of her and extended a single, middle claw. Gesturing at her pants, he asked, "You wearing anything under these?"

Torn between sobs and hysterical laughter, all she could do was shake her head.

"Don't move."

She didn't. She held deathly still, afraid to even breathe while he sliced open her pants with the tip of his claw. The cool rush of air against her exposed flesh drew a small moan from deep in her throat. Logan retracted his claw. His eyes closed and his nostrils flared as he breathed in her scent. Rogue watched him struggle against his impulse to lean in for a taste, wishing that he could.

With a sigh of regret, Logan stood up and pulled his wallet out of a back pocket. From within its folds he extracted a small, foil package.

"A condom?" Rogue asked, wondering if he really thought that a little bit of latex was going to protect him.

He nodded. "Don't tell me the Cajun never thought of this?"

"No." She shook her head. The truth was he had, but she had refused to risk Remy's life to find out if it would work.

Logan stared at her hard, clearly unconvinced, but he shrugged nonetheless. "His loss."

He tucked the package into his pocket and fumbled with his belt. Rogue bit her lip as he unbuttoned his fly. She wasn't at all surprised to discover that he went commando. She was, however, surprised to discover that Logan was noticeably thicker than Remy, if not quite as long. Logan either failed to notice her frank evaluation, or he chose not to say anything. Either way, Rogue was grateful.

Once he had freed himself from his jeans, he retrieved the condom and tore the package open with his teeth. As he rolled the condom down his shaft, the reality of what was about to happen hit her. Panic threatened to take over. Her heart beat wildly beneath her breast and her knees went weak.

"Ah can't do this," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes you can."

He moved closer, guiding himself into position. Any further objection was driven from her mind as the heat of his body seeped through her clothes and his hard cock rubbed against her sensitive flesh. His hands grabbing her ass was simply overload.

"Wrap your legs around me and hang on tight," he rumbled. "I'm gonna give you one hell of a ride."

No sooner had she brought her legs up around his waist then he drove into her. Rogue cried out in shocked amazement. Having someone buried inside her, filling her, felt even better than she had imagined it would. She shivered as Logan slowly withdrew. A small whimper escaped her lips and turned into a moan as he slammed into her again. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and twined her gloved fingers into his hair. Logan leaned closer, and, afraid he was going touch the bare flesh of her neck, she yanked his head back. "Ah don't want to hurt ya'," she said. He gave her a small nod of acknowledgment.

His eyes stayed locked to hers as he moved inside her. She had been starved of human contact for so long - had craved it so badly - that now that it was really happening, she was overcome with emotion. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks in salty torrents. She knew that she could never repay Logan for this gift. Fortunately, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he understood exactly what this meant to her.

Rogue's gasps and sighs were quickly turning into moans, and growing louder, as Logan's thrust became harder and faster. Then suddenly she was crying out his name, her body convulsing in his strong grip. Her brain, short-circuited by the intensity of her orgasm, didn't register the danger when Logan claimed her mouth with a passionate kiss. Tongues, lips and teeth battled with each other. The thick, distinctly masculine scent that she identified as Logan clung to her nostrils, drowning her in lust. Suddenly, an unfamiliar face, with dark eyes and bronze skin, surfaced in Rogue's mind. The unexpected visage snapped Rogue out her stupor. Immediately, she broke the kiss.

Logan groaned, his body twitching, and slumped against her.

"Logan!" she cried shaking his shoulders, terrified that she had hurt him.

He looked up at her, a satiated grin on his face. "Don't worry. I'm just a little spent."

The relief flooding through her body didn't stop her from hitting him.

"Ouch, hey!" He protested, still grinning.

"Ya scared me half to death!"

With a unrepentant chuckle, he released his grip on her thighs and let her legs slide back down, withdrawing from her in the process. By the time he had discarded the used condom in her trash can, and tucked himself back into his jeans, Rogue was rummaging through her dresser drawers.

"Sorry about the pants," he said.

Rogue looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "No ya aren't."

"You're right." He nodded. "I'm not."

"Logan," she said as he reached for the doorknob.

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

As Logan closed the door behind him, he saw Remy coming down the hallway. Remy gave him an odd look as he walked past, whistling a happy tune. When Logan reached the end of the hall, he heard Remy knock on Rogue's door. "Chére, you in dere?"

Logan smiled, imagining the look on the Cajun's face when he finally noticed the used condom in the trash.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the god that is S.L. I'm just borrowing them to live out my own twisted fantasies. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
